Underworld
by AzuxAtemu
Summary: Atemu, Yami, Yugi and Heba are four regular teenagers that attend 'Domino High' with their friends. But what happens, when the sun goes down ? Who are they ? What's Yami's problem ? Will they prevail in their search for their cures or will 'unwanted' events occur? DISCONTINUED (Temporary)
1. The Change

I decided to make another story ! YAY !

This time, I tend to make them characters from the original series…..Maybe ?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Quick note :

POV = Point of view

Marik is the Yami and Malik is the hikari

Heba is Yugi's younger brother and Atemu is Yami's elder brother.

Anyway ! Here's the first Chapter !

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Get back here !" Yami yelled as he chased Yugi across the school grounds.

"No !" Yugi ran up a tree and sat on a branch.

"What's going on, you two ?" Heba said, sitting under the same tree that Yugi climbed.

"I don't want to take that yucky medicine !" Yugi complained.

Heba chuckled, "Oh my, Yugi ! You have to ! you're sick, remember ?" Heba said.

"Yes, you are ! Now get down here, before I climb up there !" Yami glared at his hikari.

Just then, Atemu came to find an angry Yami shouting at his light , whom was sitting on the tree. Atemu gave a sigh before talking, "Yugi, come down here and take your medicine. It's for the best and Yami only wishes the best for you."

"But, Atemu…" Yugi started

"Yugi, now…" Atemu said calmly.

Yugi puffed his cheeks and slid down and sat beside Heba, whom smiled kindly at his brother.

Yami bent down and held a spoon, "open wide, Aibou" he said.

Yugi pouted and opened his mouth and as soon as he did, Yami shoved the medicine in his mouth, making Yugi swallow it whole.

"EWW ! YUCK !" Yugi started spitting, Atemu chuckled.

"Now, now. You'll feel better soon," Yami smiled, Yugi pouted again.

* * *

Soon they were in class with their friends. Chemistry was their hardest subject or so Heba said.

(Heba's POV)

I yawned and I looked at my teacher as she explained the lesson. It so boring that I'd rather watch paint dry but everyone seemed to share my problem. I looked beside me at Yami, whom was daydreaming and back to his brother, Atemu and stared blankly at his tanned body. I had wondered a lot why Atemu's skin was so dark, yet his brother's was so white but I didn't think a lot about it.

"And that concludes our lesson for today !" my teacher said, "next Friday, we have a test on the first thirty pages." She said, the class groaned.

(Yugi's POV)

"So unfair…." I muttered in a low voice that only the people sitting around me would hear.

Yami chuckled and smiled at me, "It's alright, Aibou. We'll be ready before that test." He said.

I smiled back at him, I had always felt happy and cheerful around Yami. After all, we do share a great bond together but only when he's not in a 'bad mood'. My thought sent a shiver down my spine but I lived.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"I wonder what will happen tonight !" Heba smiled but quickly everyone hushed him.

"Not too loud, child." Atemu's eyes were searching the area for anyone around.

"O-oh. I'm sorry. You know us, we're the easily excited type." Heba smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, Heba. But please try to contain yourself." Yami said as he looked at the setting sun in front of their house and gave a smirk.

Atemu smiled and looked at Heba, "I look forward in working with you, Heba" he said, Heba smiled.

"This would be the first time, right ?" Yugi smiled as he looked at his Yami.

"Indeed. It's been a week since school started and Heba's arrival" Yami said.

Heba was Living in Egypt along with some friends but he decided that it was time he joined his brother and his friends in Domino.

(Atemu's POV)

I looked at the sun as it completely set, I could have sworn than I smirked without knowing.

"Where do you usually 'change' ?" Heba asked, Yugi looked at him and pointed to an old abandoned house that wasn't too far away from their house.

I smiled and looked at Yami, "Finally, we can be ourselves without anyone to criticize us.." I finished but looked down at the ground.

"They have no rights to, brother…." Yami started, "It's not our fault that we're this way.." he let a soft tear fall down his cheek.

'Mou hitori no boku…' Yugi thought as looked away, Heba's smile faded as well.

Even though I was the eldest and I was the one that mostly lead them, Yami was the most to suffer..My own brother hated himself because of what he was. After all, he would loose himself in the 'change'.

(Yami's POV)

I lifted my head and sighed deeply. I felt Atemu's hand resting on my shoulder, I looked at him and he gave me a soft smile that usually calmed me down. I smiled.

(Normal POV)

"Let's go," Yami said as he lead the way to the large house, the others followed.

Yami paused before he opened the door and a smile came across his face.

Atemu smiled as well, "Heba, would you do the honors ?" Atemu asked.

Heba grinned and opened the door slowly, hearing the loud creek of the old and dusty door.

(Heba's POV)

I pushed the door slowly and my vision of what was on the other side increased. I smiled widely upon seeing Marik and Bakura sitting on a black couch inside.

"Marik ? Bakura ?" I smiled and looked at Atemu, "They're like us ?!" I asked excitedly.

Atem chuckled and patted my head, "Yes they are, Heba" he said, I smiled.

(Normal POV)

They entered the house and suddenly, the door was shut closed, Heba jumped at that and looked back while Marik chuckled.

"What's wrong, Heba ? A little too scared ?" Bakura mocked.

"Am not !" Heba blushed with an angry look on his face.

"What are you supposed to be anyway ?" Marik snickered, "A scared little kitten ?"

"That's enough…." Came a voice from behind Yugi, this made Yugi swallow in an uneasy way.

(Atemu's POV)

I looked beside me at my brother, whom was looking at the ground. He started to breathe heavily as the air around him ceased, the weather around Yami changed to a cold atmosphere.

"A-Atemu ?" Heba looked at me in fear.

"Don't worry, Heba. My brother is changing again..you need not worry" I smiled a bit. 'Could you really promise that ?' I thought to myself.

(Yugi's POV)

I watched as my dark's skin became even paler and his lower lip was pierced by his canines' growth but he opened his mouth to let them expand even more to fangs. I looked at Heba.

(Heba's POV)

It was amazing ! yet, it was terrifying ! I saw his clothes turning in a long cape covering all of Yami's body. After the 'change' had taken place, he lifted his eyes up at Bakura, whom arched his back because of the coldness that filled the room.

Yami's eyes were dead…no longer purple..only black. I shrunk.

(Yami's POV)

I looked at Heba and realized my mistake. I had been a friendly vampire most of the time but there was sometimes that Atemu had to stab me for my misbehaving nature. I mean, Vampires are known to have the most outburst of all of the creatures after all. I wouldn't be surprised, if I started going nuts.

"My apologies." I said in a humble tone just to earn Heba's relief.

"It's okay," he said with a smile and in a blink of an eye, I saw him transform into a white and transparent figure.

(Normal POV)

"A ghost ?" Bakura asked, "Casper the friendly ghost ! Look Marik"

Heba frowned and Yami looked back to Bakura once more, " I believe that I said stop…" Yami simply said.

"You're no fun !" Marik said as hair started to grow around his arms and on his chest.

"MARIK !" Atemu growled, which made the castle drop down thunder on him, electrifying Marik.

"You fool, you know very well that a werewolf is off limits inside the castle !" Bakura glared at Marik.

"Gah ! fine !" Marik pouted.

"Yugi.." Heba started.

"Yeah, bro ?" Yugi smiled at Heba.

"Mind explaining ?" he asked.

Yugi smiled, "Well, as you can see. Yami's a vampire, Marik's a werewolf and you're a ghost." He stuck his tongue out.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Yami grinned at his Aibou.

Yugi chuckled, "As you know, I'm a shape-shifter. As for Bakura, he's all bones !" Yugi sang.

"Bones ? I don't get it…" Heba replied confusingly.

Yami took a few steps towards Heba and Yugi with a smile, "He's mostly a skeleton. He can diffuse and make bone sounds to scare others or so." The vampire explained.

"Oh ! now I get it !" Heba smiled, "What about Atemu ?" he asked.

"Atemu's kinda….special." Yami said as he glanced his brother.

"How special ?" the ghost asked again.

"A dark angel." Yugi smiled.

"So ?" Heba asked.

"He isn't any dark angel. He has special wings that work also in the morning but they are white. As you know, we cannot change, when we are in the presence of the sun so Atemu is the only person, who has that power" Yami smiled.

Atemu decided to spread his black wings across his back with a smile.

"Now..shall we start our….meeting ?" Atemu smiled at his friends.

* * *

_**A/N :**_

I hope you liked it ! Next chapter, Their meeting starts !

R&R ^_^


	2. Deeper

Here's the next chapter ! Enjoy !

_**Chapter Two**_

After the 'change' took place, everyone took a seat in the main room and gave their attention to Atemu.

"What was so important that you had to summon us, Atemu ?" Bakura asked.

"You're all to meet Heba and show him what he needs to do. Especially around other people in the morning and at night." Atemu said as he looked at Marik.

Marik nodded and Bakura sighed, Yugi looked at Heba and Yami's eyes were closed in hearing the conversation.

Atemu looked at Yami with a sad expression then spoke, "and make sure that Heba understands the dangers of things around him."

Yugi teared up but quickly wiped his eyes and hoped that nobody saw him, however, Atemu noticed everything that happened around him; from the smirking Bakura to the sad Yugi.

Atemu sighed, "You need to speak…you worry me, when you don't" he said.

Yami decided to open his eyes and look away from his brother, "Forgive me…I tend to get silent just to be focused.." Yami's voice was filled with sadness and everyone realized it but said nothing.

"What are they going to show me, Atemu ?" Heba asked curiously.

"Everything you need to know to be alright and comfortable." Yugi said with a faint smile at his brother.

"But you do know that exposing us and the nightmares as well, will resolve in severe punishment and dangerous clues to the people whom live around us." Atemu stated, Heba nodded.

"Trust me, Heba…it will be for the best that no one knew about us anyway…" Yami added with a slight smile that calmed Heba.

(Bakura's POV)

I looked at Yami for a moment then back to Marik, whom shrugged. Yami had earned my respect a couple of years ago, ever since we realized that being a vampire was that hard and if it were me, I'd loose it all the time but Yami on the other hand, controlled it well. After all, he only broke out two times before and that devastated Yugi and Atemu the most. As for Marik and I, we kept a low profile around him…..just incase.

(Yugi's POV)

"Atemu.." I started.

"Yes, little one ?" he answered.

"It's already midnight…" I reminded him.

Atemu became uneasy for a moment and everyone in the room started glancing my dark for any sudden reactions. However, Yami was still and did not move.

"Mou hitori no boku ?" I started, he smiled at me comfortingly. I was relieved and gave back a smile.

Then he looked at Atemu.

(Atemu's POV)

I smiled as my brother turned his attention to me. Everyone knows that midnight is the time where we all turn fully and that had frightened me a bit…I would be depressed, if I had to raise my hand against Yami once more. It just wasn't right..

(Marik's POV)

I explored the room with my eyes then spoke out, "have you anything more to tell us ?" I asked.

"As you can see, currently, there is nothing to be alarmed about or any other mission or task that I can send you on…" Atemu said.

"So that means we can go home ?" Bakura asked.

Atemu stood up and glanced the five people in the room then spoke, "Dismissed, everyone. I'll tell you if we have any more gatherings later on" he walked outside the room.

(Normal POV)

Bakura stood up and walked outside along with Marik, leaving Yami, Yugi and Heba in the room.

"I need to get home, before grandpa gets mad at me…in fact, mad at us !" Yugi said and looked at Heba.

"Okay !" Heba smiled and changed back to a normal human, "I'll go tell Atemu." He added and ran outside the room.

Yugi sighed and looked at Yami, "Yami, quit acting depressed…you're strong and you'll be better, I just know it" Yugi smiled

(Yami's POV)

I looked at Yugi and gave back a smile, "Glad someone has faith in me" I said.

Yugi grinned," Tomorrow is Saturday and that means no school. How about we drop the act a bit ?" he said.

"Thank you !" I exploded. Unlike everyone else, I wanted to be away from this vampire business.

He chuckled and stood up, "Let's go, Yami" he smiled.

I drew back my fangs and my clothes turned back to leather as my eyes grew purple once more. "Right behind you, " I said, also standing up.

(Normal POV)

"Come on ! while we're still teenagers !" Atemu yelled from the other room, Yami chuckled and walked outside the room.

"Let's go, grandma !" Heba said in a giggle

"Shut up, Heba !" Yugi snapped as he followed Yami outside.

Atemu drew back his wings and opened the door and walked outside the house, Everyone followed him to Yugi's house.

Marik and Bakura took a turn and went to their houses, leaving Atemu, Yami, Yugi and Heba to enter Yugi's house.

"We're home, grandpa !" Heba and Yugi called.

"Welcome, boys !" Grandpa replied as he walked out of the living room. "Go change and come downstairs for dinner" he added.

The four nodded and walked up to their rooms. Atemu and Yami shared a room and Yugi and Heba shared another.

(Heba's POV)

I was the first to change. I was overexcited about Domino allover, even if it was a normal town in Japan. I just liked new things, I guess.

"Having fun so far, Heba ?" Yugi smiled as he walked in the room wearing his pyjamas and sat on the bed.

"You bet ! It's nothing like Egypt here" I smiled.

"Glad to hear it ! let's go downstairs, before grandpa shouts again" Yugi replied.

(Atemu's POV)

I walked back in our room while in my pyjamas and I saw Yami in his own Pyjamas and holding a book.

"What are you reading ?" I asked.

(Yami's POV)

I jumped at Atemu's voice and looked at him, 'For how long has he been there ?!' I thought.

"I asked you a question, brother" he said in a chuckle.

"um…nothing…" I said and tried to hide my book.

Atemu raised an eyebrow, before snapping the book from my hand.

"Hey ! Give that back !" I protested as Atemu pushed me back.

"What the…." Atemu blinked at my book then looked at me with a smirk.

I was blushing, "I can explain…"

"No need, brother" he started with his smirk widening. "Since when do you care about getting a 'how to have a girlfriend' magazine ?"

I shrunk at the question, still blushing, "Sh-Shut up" I said, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Oh my, brother. Really ? you care for that stuff ?" he mocked.

"It was Joey's stupid idea !" I blushed harder at my statement.

"Never mind that. Let's go downstairs, before grandpa has our heads" he said, throwing me back the magazine.

I hid it under my pillow with a blush still. No one ever teased me as much as Atemu, I thought.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Soon, everyone had dinner and they were doing different things. Yugi had been studying, Heba was washing the dishes, Atemu was in the shower and Yami was sitting in the backyard and looking at the sky.

"DONE !" Yugi yelled across the house and that made Yami jump.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD !" Yami face palmed.

Atemu was too busy chuckling as he was wearing a towel and looking at his brother from the bathroom window.

"NOT FUNNY !" Yami shouted again with a blush.

"Oh, I think you'll find that it is." Atemu grinned and walked back inside to wear his clothes.

Heba walked outside and saw Yami, "Yami ?" he asked.

"Hm ?" Yami turned to look at him.

"Mind if I sit down with you ?" Heba asked.

Yami smiled, "No I don't. come over here"

Heba smiled and sat down beside Yami, they both started talking about their day at school.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hope you liked it ! R&R ! Await the next chapter !


	3. New Hope

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^-^

_**Chapter Three**_

Atemu and Yugi soon joined Yami and Heba outside in the backyard.

"Hey, Heba" Atemu started.

"Yeah ?" Heba answered.

"How well do you do with games ?" Atemu asked.

"Good, I guess" Heba replied.

Heba and Atemu resumed their conversation together along with Yugi, however, Yami was awfully quiet

"Mou hitori no boku ?" Yugi started as he looked at Yami.

Yami didn't reply and Atemu stopped his conversation and gave his attention.

"Yami ?" Heba asked.

Yami's face was facing the ground and they couldn't see his eyes, his back was bent as his head was leaning forward.

"Brother ?" Atemu stood up and took a few steps to where Yami was sitting.

Yami did not reply.

Atemu frowned and put a hand on Yami's shoulder , "Yami, answer me." He said.

Silence remained.

"Yami !" Atemu shouted furiously, this made Yami jump and shiver as he raised his head from the ground.

"W-wha ?" Yami said as he rubbed an eye, Atemu blinked.

'He was asleep ?' Atemu thought

'YES, I WAS !' Yami replied through the mind link he had with his brother.

Atemu blinked again that the link accidentally opened, "Sorry ?"

"Sorry ? that's it ? YOU STARTLED ME ! I swear, Atemu ! next time, I'll" and Yami started cursing a lot that Atemu stood there staring at his brother.

"S-sorry" Yami blushed at his own reaction and stood up, "I was just..I mean.." he said

"It's okay." Atemu said and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I was worried, that's all"

Yami frowned and looked at the ground, "I'll…I'll just be in our room.." he said as he began walking inside the house.

(Atemu's POV)

'What have I done ?' I thought to myself. For too long, I haven't been able to show my brother how much I cared…while in reality, I made him feel like a monster..I made him feel hopeless.

"I hope he'll be okay," Heba said.

"Yami's strong..he'll be fine.." Yugi said as he looked to face me with a slight frown on his face.

I was tortured by that and I closed my eyes in the sadness and coldness of my own soul.

I was torturing my own brother…I am the true monster.

* * *

(Yami's POV)

I walked inside the house quietly and turned to the stairs. I could feel my own tears filling my eyes as I made it inside my room, I sat down on my bed that was facing the wall from a side and wiped my tears with my hands.

Slowly, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so, I quickly laid on my bed and covered myself with my sheets, turned around so that my face was facing the wall and not the door and closed my eyes.

(Atemu's POV)

I had left Yugi and Heba to check on my brother. As soon as I entered the room, I saw him laying on his bed and tightly covered. I looked down, walked to my own bed and sat down. I knew he was awake, I could smell the salty tears falling down his cheeks

"Yami…" I said

He just shifted a bit as in trying to show me that he was asleep but I insisted, "Please, look at me" I said once more.

He sighed and raised his head a bit and supported himself on his elbow but still not looking at me.

(Yami's POV)

I made sure to dry all my tears before talking, "Yes ?" I asked.

"Are you…upset with me ?" He asked, I shook my head.

He came and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for everything, Yami. You know I only care for you…." He began, I shrugged it off.

"Yami, you are strong and you can prove him wrong. I know it !" he exclaimed and that made me sit up straight and face him.

"Him ?" I said weakly, "Don't make me laugh…I'm under his mercy.." I closed my eyes.

"You're the one in control, brother. You just have to see that for yourself." He pointed at me and I opened my eyes.

"I'm just a monster.." I whispered.

"If you ever dare to say that or ever think it again, I will end you" he said with a serious look.

"Then what am I ?!" I exclaimed but he didn't answer. "I knew you wouldn't answer because you don't know ! I'm a vampire, Atemu !" I calmed down and closed my eyes in depression, "I'm…a vampire.."

(Yugi's POV)

I heard a shout from Yami so I ran upstairs and stood behind the door, watching everything. Poor Yami…his eyes were watering and soon he was going to break down and cry but he hated crying in front of Atemu because he'd assume that Atemu would call him weak.

"And I'm a dark angel..you're not alone in this..You are strong and you just need to believe in yourself." Atemu said and stood up, he sat beside Yami and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you keep doing that ? why do you keep bringing me down ? why doing YOU have faith in me ?" Yami said as tears fell down his cheeks, that made me cry as well but silently.

"I do have faith and I'm willing to show you ! I just…I'm sorry ! I'm really sorry, Yami" Atemu said as he looked at the ground.

"It's okay.." Yami smiled a bit and wiped his own tears. "I've been too emotional about it anyway. Heh…some man.." Yami mocked himself.

"Because you are a man, Yami" I said and pushed the door open, Yami looked at me.

"Aibou…" was the only thing he said. I smiled and tackle hugged him to the bed, I could hear him chuckle and hug me back.

"Well, who could be sad while having a light like Yugi's around ?" Atemu smiled.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Soon after, Yami, Yugi and Atemu joined Heba outside once more. They chatted and talked but this time Yami was wide awake.

"Hey guys !" said a voice from the backyard beside them.

"Who was that ?" Heba asked as he stood up.

"It's me !" Ryou said as he jumped over the fence to their side.

"Ryou !" Yugi smiled, "Why are you awake at this hour ?" he asked.

"And miss the sunrise ?! no way !" Ryou smiled and Atemu chuckled.

"Speaking of sunrise.." Yami pointed to the small light coming from over the fence on the other side.

(Ryou's POV)

It was magnificent. I had always loved the sunrise because it has a meaning to it. "New hope," I said, Yami looked at me in some sort of surprise.

"That's a great way to put it, Ry" Heba said with a smile as he watched the senrise.

(Yami's POV)

Ryou was right. Hope..new hope that everything will pass and be ok. I missed seeing the sunrise as a human. I had a wish that I'd finally become human once more but I lost my faith and forgot hope. However, Ryou gave me that hope back with simple words.

"Hey Atemu." I started with a wide smile.

"Yami ?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I can't wait till we find a way back to normal." I smiled as I watched the sun.

(Atemu's POV)

I was in awe at my brother's words. 'Back to normal ?' I thought but smiled widely. He found the hope that he lost years ago and I was glad.

(Yugi's POV)

I smiled at my dark's words and looked at the sun as well, I saw the most beautiful sight in my life. I knew deep inside that people who realize how badly they want the light, were never meant to be creatures of the night.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope you liked it ! But the story isn't over yet ! R&R !


	4. The Mirror

_**A/N :**_ Here's the next chapter ! Enjoy ^-^

_**Chapter Four**_

"Where is it ?!" Yugi exclaimed as he looked under his bed.

Atemu walked by and decided to stop in front of the room. "Everything fine, little one ?" Atemu asked.

"I can't find my ted- I mean Heba's teddy bear" Yugi smiled sheepishly, "I looked everywhere and I- I mean, Heba can't sleep without it !"

Atemu blinked dully and looked at the desk, then pointed, "you mean, that teddy ?" he said.

Yugi looked at the desk and his eyes lit up, "Oh yeah ! that's the one !" Yugi dashed and hugged the teddy bear then blush in realization that Atemu's still in the room.

Atemu smirked, "You do know that I could easily blackmail you, right ?" he said deviously.

Yugi blushed and blinked, "You wouldn't do that, would you, Pal ?" Yugi said in embarrassment

"Maybe. Maybe not" Atemu smirked once more, "I'll see"

Yugi sighed and put the teddy under the bed, "I swear, you're evil" Yugi pouted.

Atemu chuckled and walked outside the room.

(Atemu's POV)

I have to admit, knowing Yugi and Yami's little secrets, would be good for blackmail anytime.

I walked down the stairs and saw Heba watching TV.

"Heba, have you seen Yami ?" I started.

"I think he's meeting up with friends or something. He left a while ago" he replied.

"Friends ?" I blinked, "Strange..we usually have the same friends but why would he leave without us ?" I asked.

"Chill out, Atemu ! everything will be fine" Yugi said as he walked down the stairs.

"I know, Habibi." I sighed, "It's about time he left the house for some air anyway"

* * *

(Yami's POV)

I was walking down Domino's streets aimlessly. I know that I told Heba that I was going to see friends but I just wanted everyone off of my back for a while.

As I walked beside some shops, I glanced my reflection in only one of the mirrors in the shop window. My eyes widened and quickly ran inside the shop.

"Excuse me ? anyone here ?" I asked.

A vampire doesn't have a reflection ! even if I wasn't a full one, I wouldn't be able to see my reflection in any mirror. I wanted that mirror and I wanted to know why I saw my reflection.

"Yes ?" came an old lady from behind the counter.

"Excuse me….I want a mirror..a specific one I saw in the window" I said.

The lady raised an eyebrow but opened the window, "Which one, young man ?" she asked.

"The second one in the third row" I said. The lady seemed to pause for a second but pulled the mirror out and gave it to me.

I was too afraid to look at it and not see myself..was I wrong ? was I imagining ? I hoped not.

I forced myself to look at the small mirror in my hand and there I saw it. My reflection.

My eyes widened and my arms started shaking, "I-I.."

"Are you well, young man ? do you need help ?" the old lady asked.

"N-no thank you. I would like to buy this one, please" I said.

The lady smiled kindly, "Such a polite young man. Kids these days don't say 'please' nor 'thank you'" she said ,"You are very special" she added. I blushed and smiled a bit.

(Normal POV)

After buying the mirror, Yami ran back home.

"Atemu !" Yami said as he pushed open the front door, that made Heba jump.

"HEY !" Heba complained.

"sorry !" Yami yelled back as he ran up to his room to find Atemu.

(Atemu's POV)

"What's the rush for ? calm down" I said as I was sitting on my bed.

"Atemu, look !" he showed me a small mirror, I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah ? And you can't use it, remember ?" I said while rolling my eyes.

Yami sat beside me and turned the mirror to us both, "I can see my reflection !" he growled

My eyes widened, "How can this be ?!" I exclaimed as I saw Yami's image in the mirror.

"I don't know !" he exclaimed.

"Yami…" I realized something.

"what ?" he asked.

"I can't see myself…" I said.

(Yami's POV)

I quickly looked at the mirror and my eyes widened. He was right.

"Me…only me…but…..why and how ?" I was confused. How the hell is it possible to see myself but Atemu doesn't ?

"Yugi !" I yelled.

"Mou Hitori no boku !" Yugi exclaimed as he ran inside with a wide smile, "You're back" he said.

"Look at the mirror and tell me what you see !" I exclaimed in what seemed like an order.

Yugi blinked at the mirror and looked at me, "Am I supposed to see something ?" he said.

"Do you see your reflection ?" Atemu asked.

"I….no..i don't" Yugi said in confusion.

My eyes widened once more.

"What does this all mean ?" Atemu asked, I only stared at my reflection in awe without saying a word.

_****_

A/N: Cliffhangers ! Muahahaha :D

Please R&R ^_^


	5. Strange

_**A/N:**_ sorry for being a bit late. Was kinda busy.

If I type a name and open a quote, it means that _**that**_ person talks until I start a new line for a new quotation.

Here's the next Chapter !

_**Chapter Five**_

"How on earth can Yami be the only one able to see his image in that mirror ?!" Heba exclaimed as he held the mirror in his hand.

"Trust me, I think I'll loose it !" Yami held his head.

"Calm down, Yami. I know that there's a logical explanation to this." Atemu started.

"CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IS LOGICAL ABOUT OUR LIVES ?!" Yami blew up.

Yugi blinked, "I'll get you a glass of water.." Yugi said, backing away from Yami.

"Chill out, dude…you'll pop a vein.." Heba said with a blink.

"Sorry…I just need an explanation to this…AND IT BETTER BE A GOOD ONE !" Yami stared at Atemu.

"Why look at me ? I'm just as clueless as you are !" Atemu said.

"Well, whatever is going on, we'll figure it out." Yugi said as he took the mirror from Heba," Don't worry, Yami. You're never alone in this" Yugi gave a smile.

"I still think Yami should take a chill pill," Heba said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Heba !" Yami exclaimed. Yugi face palmed.

"You said that you found it in a normal shop ?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes. An old lady is in charge, I believe." He said.

"Then we should start from there." Yugi said, giving the mirror to Yami.

Yami looks at his reflection once more in the mirror and stares at it for a bit.

"Should we ask Marik or Bakura about this ? maybe they know ?" Heba asked.

Atemu shook his head, "Hardly. They wouldn't know how nor why, if the answer was under their noses"

"Then we should go to the shop ?" Yugi asked.

"I'll go alone…" Atemu said.

"You sure ?" Heba asked.

"Positive." Atemu said as he looked at the clock in the room, "It's 6 pm. I expect everyone to be here, when I'm back…" he said as he walked out of the room, then paused, "And no funny business.." he walked out.

"Yami. Yami. Yami" Heba repeated.

"What ?!" Yami exclaimed

Yugi was startled by Yami's reaction,"Stop shouting !" Yugi exclaimed.

"Tell him to stop being annoying !" Yami defended.

* * *

(Atemu's POV)

I sighed as I heard their fight but decided to focus on the matter at hand.

As I opened the door, my mind drifted away in thinking of that strange mirror. Yami was right, It's very strange since he can't see his reflection in any other mirror…then it hit me, 'What if that mirror was made for Vampires only ?' I thought. 'Or better yet ! Made especially for Yami.'

* * *

I walked on the sidewalk, my eyes looking downwards.

"Hey, Atemu !" came a voice, I looked ahead and saw Joey and Seto standing.

"Long time no see," Seto started.

"You and your never ending tournaments," I smiled and walked to them.

"What brings you out here at this time ?" Joey said and looked left and right, before whispering, "I mean, it's almost night and you usually don't walk alone at that time"

"He's right about that. You usually have walks in the morning" Seto supported.

"I have to do something. Yami sees himself in the mirror.." I said as I passed both of them and walked ahead.

Joey jumped in my way, "Whoa ! man, wait ! what are ya talkin about ? I thought Yami couldn't see his reflection." He said.

I sighed before explaining the current situation to both of them.

"That's messed up, isn't it ?" Seto said.

I nodded.

"We're comin wid ya !" Joey said with a smile.

"I don't think-" I was interrupted.

"I'm interested in this. I'm right behind you" Seto said.

I sighed, "Oh well…" I walked and they followed me to the shop.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Atemu opened the store's door and walked in along with Joey and Seto.

"Anyone here ?" Atemu asked out loud.

"Hm ? oh, welcome. How may I help you ?" said an old lady standing behind the counter.

"Yes, please. I'm anxious about a certain mirror that my brother bought earlier today." Atemu said.

"Your brother ?" she asked, "Oh yes ! that polite young man ? you look like his twin." She smiled.

"I was wondering about the mirror that he bought." Atemu started.

"Where did you get it ?" Joey asked.

"Oh that ? I think my niece bought it from Spain….or was it Egypt ? oh hold on..Paris ?" the lade blinked.

"She's no use to us, Atemu.." Seto said.

Atemu sighed, "I suppose you're right.."

"What're ya gonna do, Atemu ?" Joey asked.

"This requires a long discussion…." Atemu started. 'Could this be a sign of some sort ? But why a mirror ? what does it all mean ?"

* * *

_**A/N :**_

I hope you liked it !

Again. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Please, R&R for more chapters. ^-^


	6. The Cure

_**A/N :**_

**Starrymoon04 : **Thank you for giving it a chance. Keep reading to find out

**Yugioh Fan : **I can't find a place to put Dartz in at the moment but I'll try and think of a role for him, if you want

**Breana : **The chapters will keep going until I say it's the end.

Now here's the next chapter ! Enjoy ^-^

* * *

_**Chapter Six **_

"What now, Atemu ?" Heba asked as he sat on his bed.

"The woman in the store is no use to us…she doesn't even remember from where she got it" Atemu said.

"Another meeting ?" Yugi asked.

"maybe tomorrow…we need to rest." Atemu walked to his room.

(Yami's POV)

I followed Atemu to our room and sat on my bed.

"Don't worry about it too much. We'll figure it out" Atemu said as he covered himself and turned off the lights.

* * *

An hour passed and I remained awake. I was laying on the bed, looking at the window beside me and covered tightly.

'How can I sleep, when I don't know what's going on ?' I thought to myself.

I turned around, reached for my drawer and pulled out the mirror.

"What does it mean ?" I whispered to myself as I looked at the my reflection.

'I wonder if…' I thought as I looked out the window and saw the moon in the sky.

I took a deep breath, before changing to a vampire as I laid still on my bed. I looked back to the mirror and my eyes widened.

'Me…' I thought. My reflection didn't change ! The mirror held my normal image and did not change to a vampire as I did.

I started moving my head around, the image did the same but the only difference that it wasn't a vampire…it was completely…..normal.

'That's it !' I quickly sat up straight and changed back to normal, the reflection remained as it is.

"Atemu." I whispered, "Atemu !" I whispered a bit louder.

"Yami ? why aren't you asleep ?" he sat up straight and looked at me.

I sat beside him and changed, holding the mirror in front of us.

"What ?!" he exclaimed. I changed back.

(Normal POV)

'I was right ! this is a sign' Atemu thought as he looked at Yami.

"The meeting starts in thirty minutes !" Atemu shouted across the house as he stood up and walked outside the room.

"W-wha ?" Yugi said as he rubbed an eye, walking outside his room with Heba.

"What's going on ?" Heba asked but Atemu was already outside.

"Call Marik and Bakura…" Yami said and grabbed the mirror, before walking downstairs.

* * *

(Atemu's POV)

Soon, we were all joined by Marik and Bakura in the abandoned house.

"What was so important that you woke me up at 2 am ?!" Marik protested.

"Shut up, this is important" Yami said.

"Order…" I said and everyone was silent.

After a long explanation of what happened, everyone had questions…a lot.

"What are we supposed to do about the Mirror ?" Bakura asked.

"Break it ?" Heba asked.

"What does this mean ?" Yugi asked.

"Why Yami ?" Marik asked.

"I don't know an answer to any of your questions." Was my reply.

(Yami's POV)

I remained silent, looking at the mirror. 'Why me ?' was the only question I had.

"Obviously, we found a cure…" Atemu started, everyone looked at him

"Cure ?" Yugi asked.

"Just think about it. Yami is the only one that can see himself and it doesn't change with him. It could be the way for Yami to become human once more. Although, I might be wrong." Atemu said

"You mean, Yami's human form is trapped in that mirror ?" Yugi asked.

"That's what I'm thinking of…" Atemu started.

'My way back….could this really be true ?' Yami thought

* * *

_**A/N: **_I know it was short but I couldn't write more at the moment. Hope you liked it !

^_^ R&R for more chapters !


	7. A Break

_**A/N: **_

**Yugioh Fan : **Not a bad idea ! I believe you might have inspired me to another chapter. I'll see what I can do

**Breana: **Again, Chapters continue till I say that the story is finished

Here's chapter Seven ! enjoy !

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

"But what about the rest of us ?" Bakura asked

"Yeah ! don't we have cures too ?" Marik asked.

"If Yami has a cure, then we must all have one as well. But I believe that Yami's was a sign…The others might be hard to get" Atemu said

'Again, he could be wrong' Yami thought, rolling his eyes.

"But what of Yami ? how can we cure him ?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Dartz.." Atemu started.

"Dartz ?" Heba repeated.

"Yes. He knows the underworld inside and out. He might be able to help us solve that riddle." Atemu stated, "We need to find him, first" he added.

"But where are we going to find him ?" Yami asked, "Last time we saw him, he was in Atlantis. And it's at the bottom of the ocean !" He exclaimed.

"No need to tense up, brother." Atemu said coldly, that pissed off Yami.

"Then what do you suggest, brother ?" Yami folded his arms.

"We'll find him. We just need to prepare.." Atemu said.

"Prepare for what ?" Heba asked.

Atemu stood up and glanced everyone, "We leave at spring break." He said.

"A month from now…" Marik said.

"But to where ?" Yugi asked, looking at Marik, whom shrugged.

"You'll find out soon…" Atemu said, looking at Yugi. "Dismiss…" was the last thing he said.

* * *

Sunday morning, our everyday heros join their friends at the park.

"Look it's da team!" Joey yelled, referring to Atemu, Yami, Yugi and Heba.

"Stop yelling, you buffoon ! You're attracting unnecessary attention." Mai said.

"Hello, Mai. Long time no see" Yami smiled.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it ? been traveling around." Mai smiled back.

"Now that everyone's here, let's do something." Duke suggested.

"What is there to do anyway ?" Tea asked.

"I know ! how about we go to dat new arcade ?" Joey smiled.

"Pipe down, puppy. No need to get overexcited." Seto rolled his eyes.

"What did ya call me ?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, boy…" Yugi face palmed.

"If you two are done fighting, let's go." Tea said, walking ahead

Atemu sighed and follows Tea, "Let's go"

"Right behind ya !" Tristan yelled as he dragged an annoyed Joey behind him.

(Heba's POV)

It was the first time I join the gang and go out with them. I was so excited ! It was loads of fun !

You know, other than Joey getting us kicked out of the Arcade, Bakura making a scene at the mall and the fact that Mai chased me around with a knife….some people don't do well with jokes, as long as I'm concerned but other than all that, I was happy.

* * *

Later that night, It all came down to dinner. I was sitting beside Yugi with Atemu and Yami at the table, it was very silent until Yugi opened his mouth…

(Normal POV)

"I miss the old days…" Yugi said with a sigh.

"We all do, habibi…I believe that we will be pleased with the outcome of this whole trip" Atemu replied, Heba smiled and Yami just nodded.

"Yami, are you feeling well ?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine. What concerns you about me, Aibou ?" Yami replied

"You're quiet….a little too quiet, if you asked me. Is there something wrong ?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head with a smile, "I'm perfectly fine, Yugi. But I thank you for your concern of me"

"No wonder she called you polite," Atemu smirked.

Yami arched an eyebrow, "who ?"

"That old lady…you know, the one that gave you the mirror. She said you were a polite young man." Atemu snickered.

Yami blushed, "S-so ? What's wrong with that ?" he folded his arms.

"My younger brother, a young gentleman !" Atemu smiled mockingly.

"So ? He's being nice to the old lady. Is that so wrong, Atemu?" Heba started.

"No, habibi. All I mean is that the leady was so over Yami, she didn't stop talking about how polite he is" Atemu smiled.

Yami was blushing, in silence and looking downwards 'You always mock me, Atemu….what do you achieve by doing this to me all day ?' he thought to himself, not realizing that the mind link between him and his brother has opened.

Atemu looked at Yami, after hearing that in his head, he placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, "Yami, habibi, I meant nothing of it. It's just fun, brother. Lighten up"

Yami smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, "How is it that I cant mock you like you do to me ?"

"You'll never mock me, younger brother. You might be king of games but this is the only game you can't win against me" Atemu smirked as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

'Everyone has weaknesses, brother. It just means that I need to search for yours' Yami thought

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed it ! Come on, you know the drill =P R&R for the next chapter


	8. Getting Ready

_**A/N : **_

**Yugioh fan : **You are indeed welcome (: follow up what happens in the coming chapters.

By the way, when Atemu says 'habibi' he says it a lot to confirm to the others that he cares about each of them and he means absolutely nothing by it.

Here's chapter eight. Enjoy !

_**Chapter Eight**_

"I'm ready…" Yugi said as he sat down at the couch. He then looked around to see that he was completely alone in the living room.

"and I guess that I'm talking to myself again…" the boy sighed and folded his arms.

Fifteen minutes later, Yami and Atemu came downstairs.

"You done, Yugi ?" Atemu asked as he put his bag on the table.

"yeah….since an hour ago" Yugi mumbled.

"You pack fast, aibou." Yami smiled as he too let go of his bag, "Where's Heba ?" he asked.

"Heba ! You done yet ?!" Yugi shouted from his place.

"Almost ! keep your shirt on !" Heba yelled back

"….I could've done that…." Yami said with a blink

"oh yeah, well the fact's that you didn't, Yami" Atemu said, reading a book.

"Where's the love ?" Yami said sarcastically, Atemu shrugged and continued reading.

"Heba, we aren't getting any younger !" Yugi yelled again

"Patience !" Heba yelled back as he came down the stairs.

"Took ya long enough !" Yugi complained

"Hey, I'm here aren't I ?!" Heba defended.

"Now, now. That'll be enough of that, you two" Yami said.

"Where are we going anyway, Atemu ?" Heba asked

"To Dartz, of course. He's in Atlantis." Atemu said, not lifting his eyes from his book.

The three other boys blinked at Atemu's words.

"errr…Atemu.." Yugi said.

Finally Atemu lifted his head up and gave his attention to Yugi, "Yes, little one ?"

"Atlantis is at the bottom of the ocean…how do we get there ?" Yugi asked.

Atemu smiled, "We dive, of course"

"D-d-d-dive ?!" Heba screamed, "I hardly even swim !"

"Calm down, Heba. I'm sure Atemu wouldn't let us dive, if it isn't safe. Isn't that right, Atemu ?" Yami asked

"Hm ? oh, but of course. I believe that it's safe" Atemu said as he looked back to his book.

Heba and Yugi gave a relieved sigh.

"See ? nothing to worry about." Yami smiled.

"though, I might be wrong. Who knows ?" Atemu simply said, still reading.

The three boys tensed up and stared at the former pharaoh reading his book.

"What ?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu ! you're scaring them !" Yami growled.

"Don't worry." Atemu chuckled, "Seto agreed to fly us there and we'll jump from the helicopter. We'll be ready, don't worry." He added

"Oh ra….OhRaOhRaOhRa!" Heba panicked, "We're gonna die !"

"pull yourself together !" Yugi yelled, "It'll be fine !"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Okay. Another very short chapter but wait till they reach Dartz, it'll be a whole new adventure.

R&R ^-^ for the next chapter


	9. Atlantis

_**A/N :**_ This chapter might include some horrible description and bad narration x( you have been warned.

_**Chapter Nine**_

Saturday morning, Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Heba, Yugi and Marik all boarded the 'Kaiba Corp Airlines' to an island. There, they went on a helicopter as Atemu said.

"Oh ra ! Oh ra ! Please, don't let the helicopter fall ! please, please, please !" Heba prayed out loud.

"Calm down, Heba ! you're making me nervous !" Yugi shouted in a panicked tone.

"D-Don't worry, A-Aibou…I-I'm sure we'll b-be fine" Yami said while shaking.

"What's up with those kittens ?" Marik mocked.

"Oh, they're just scared of jumping" Atemu calmly stated as he looked out the window.

"Wait….what do you mean by "jumping" ?" Bakura said.

"Why do you think I made you wear diving suits, numbskull ?" Atemu sighed.

"We….are..jumping…" Bakura said in a shocked state.

"NEVER ! I WON'T JUMP !" Marik said, holding onto his seat.

"Excuse me, we should be over your location in a moment" said the pilot.

"Well, you have no choice," Atemu said as he put on his diving gear and mask. Everyone did the same.

"I'll jump last.." Heba said.

"I'm jumping last to make sure you all went down." Atemu smirked.

'Darn it…' Bakura thought.

* * *

A moment later, Atemu was pushing his friends off the helicopter one-by-one.

"Come on, Marik ! they all jumped !" Atemu shouted as he pushed Marik

"There's no way I'm jumping !" he protested.

Atemu quickly looked at the pilot, whom was obviously busy trying to fly the helicopter then spread one white wing, pushing Marik out.

"You left me no choice." Atemu said as he drew back his wing, he then jumped off and soon joined his friends in the ocean.

_**And I let you imagine the rest**_

* * *

They went through a passage near some huge rocks and entered a room that was ironically clear of the water.

"everyone out of the water," Atemu commanded as he stood on the solid floor.

"I still can't believe we're underwater." Yugi said, taking off his diving gear.

"I know.." Heba confirmed.

"Now that we're here, where's-" Yami was interrupted.

"Welcome, my dear friends to the city of Atlantis" the male voice caught the group's attention.

"Dartz" Atemu smiled.

"I have been expecting you for quite some time." Dartz said with a grin.

"How ironic," Heba whispered Yugi.

"Shhhh..be quiet, Heba" Yugi replied with a whisper.

"Please, come join me." Dartz said as he walked outside the room, they followed.

"To think people live down here.." Heba said as he walked

"I'm afraid that I'm the only one here, my child." Dartz replied, still walking ahead.

"Two things…first, where's everyone ? second, I'm not a child, I'm a teenager !" Heba protested.

"I'm the only one left," was Dartz only reply.

"I'll tell you the story later, Heba" Yugi said as he walked beside Yami.

Soon, they were all seated in a throne room.

"Was this your throne, Dartz ?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, it was" Dartz replied, "No matter how much I try to go outside Atlantis, I always end up staying here"

"You don't get lonely at all ?" Yugi asked.

"Sometimes but I choose to stay this way" Dartz replied

"So, Dartz, did you get my message ?" Atemu asked

"Indeed, I have. And I believe that you're hunch was correct." Dartz replied.

"Hm ? what hunch ?" Bakura asked.

"You all do have cures for your forms." Dartz said

Heba and Yugi smiled widely at each other, Marik high-fived Bakura and Atemu and Yami grinned.

"That's amazing news, Dartz !" Yugi smiled.

"But…" Dartz started.

Yami didn't like the word, he frowned for a second, "But ?"

Dartz closed his eyes, "They won't be easy to find…however, we can use your abilities to locate them."

Yami and Atemu looked at each other then back to Dartz, "There will be obstacles for you to overcome…and your journey's time is not estimated." Dartz continued.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Marik asked.

"It means that Yami's cure was only a sign and that the real challenge shall begin soon." Dartz opened his eyes, "Be ware..my friends, I cannot guarantee your safety" he added.

"But what do you-" Yugi was interrupted.

"I mean, you might not come back alive" Dartz said, the room fell silent.

"So, you still think you're up for it ?" Dartz asked, then he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the six as they are.

No one spoke or even shifted their position, only thoughts remained.

'Not alive ?' Heba thought

'But..my friends..I don't know what to do…' Yugi thought to himself.

'What should we do ?' Marik thought

'It's a simple yes or no question..but needs a difficult answer..' Bakura averted his gaze to the ground

'Are we ready for this ? is it all worth it ? I can't imagine loosing any of them…' Atemu closed his eyes.

'No matter what they choose..I'll make sure they're always safe' Yami ended the cycle of thoughts.

_**A/N :**_

Sorry I kinda took longer ^-^ but here it is !

**Yami : **You seriously love tormenting us, right ?

**Me : **Maybe…

**Yugi : **I want the next chapter !

**Me : **You know the drill :P

**Atemu : **Please,R&R. I need to find out what happens to us next !


	10. Map

_**A/N: **_

Chapter Ten :P

**Heba : **Finally !

**Me :** My last upload was Yesterday O.o

**Dartz : **Please stop...

**Bakura : **On with the chapter !

_**Chapter Ten**_

The silence remained in the room, no one had the courage to break the dead moment.

'Dead…Alive…It's just too much…' Heba thought.

'My mind is going to explode…please, Atemu say something..you're the leader..' Yugi thought as he took his knees on the chair to his chest.

'What should we do…?' Marik said and looks at Atemu, who was obviously deep in thought.

'Atemu…' Yami thought

Bakura finally spoke, "Atemu.."

(Atemu's POV)

I looked at Bakura and realized that everyone gave me their attention as well.

"Your orders ?" Heba asked

I looked at my friends and sighed, "As you all know, this will be risky…I have nothing to do with your choices."

"Will you risk ?" Marik asked.

I had thought about it and came up with a decision, "Yes…I will"

(Yami's POV)

I looked at my brother and awaited everyone else's decision, however, everyone waited for someone to step up and confirm.

I was about to support them either way, "I'm with you, Atemu. I'll stand beside you.."

Atemu looked at me and nodded.

"I'm going with you" Yugi said out loud with a smile, I smiled at my Aibou. I had always felt the happiness grow within me, whenever I see him excited and filled with courage like that.

"I'm no coward either !" Bakura smirked.

"We'll show you what we can do !" Marik also smirked

"Well, I do want that cure" Heba smiled.

"Then it's settled" Atemu smiled and stood up.

(Normal POV)

Everyone stood up, Yami put his hand in the middle and Atemu put his hand over Yami's.

Everyone smiled to each other and put their hands as well.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered in a completely different room.

"I see you made up your mind." Dartz started.

Everyone nodded.

"Then," Dartz smiled, "the search begins." He said and the wall behind him turned to a huge map.

Bakura looked at the map, "I see you don't waste time" he smirked

Dartz smirked, "What fun would it be just to sit around doing nothing ?"

Yugi' attention was caught by a flashing on the map, "Um..what's that ?"he pointed to the map.

Dartz took a look at the map, "Ah, that is the current area I'm searching. It glows to show that It's not finished the search yet."

"And how do we know that there is a cure somewhere ?" Yami asked.

"It'll glow a purple color, if it finds something that traces your DNA. It will glow red, if it found nothing" Dartz explained.

"I see, and how does it know our DNA ?" Atemu asked.

"It feels you in the room and analysis your DNA with every second you stand here. I suggest that you stay in the room for a bit" Dartz replied.

"Well, this might take a while," Marik said, sitting on the ground and leaning on another wall.

Heba looked at Yugi, Yugi shrugged and sat beside Marik.

"Oh well" Bakura sat down as well, everyone sat at the ground and glanced the map every couple of minutes.

* * *

Two hours passed, Bakura was sleeping and leaning on Marik, who was deep in sleep as well. Heba was laying on the ground and snoring lightly, Atemu was resting his head on the wall, his eyes closed with tiredness, Yami was forcing his eyes open as he looked at the map.

"Mou hitori no boku ?" Yugi whispered and crawled to Yami in an exhausted way.

(Yami's POV)

I looked at Yugi, "Aibou, take a nap. You look tired"

He sat beside me and rubbed an eye cutely, I always smiled at the innocence of my little aibou. He was completely innocent, nice and gentle with everyone…I just felt in charge of him, whenever we were alone. You know, like a big brother.

"Well, Yugi ?" I smiled.

"It's 1 Am. You should sleep too, you know" he said, yawning.

"I'm fine, I don't think I need to-" I yawned and couldn't complete my sentence.

Yugi giggled, "You were saying ?"

"I suppose a nap wouldn't hurt" I said, laying on my back.

"Mhm." He mumbled and laid beside me, "I just hope we find those cures…" he said,before falling asleep.

I looked at him for a moment then back to the map, If there was only one cure for one person, I would wish it was Yugi's. He never deserved any of this..but still, whatever happens, I'm supporting them all..

* * *

_**A/N : **_

**Me : **DONE !

**Yugi : **You totally made Yami and I look like lovers or something !

**Me : **O.o I did ? whoops, ladies and gentlemen, I never meant to do that, I just meant that they were close friends.

**Yami : **I swear to Ra, I'm gonna-

**Atemu :** -Let it go, Yami…just let it go.

**Me : **I didn't mean it T^T

**Marik : **R&R For the next chapter !


	11. Defult

_**A/N :**_

**Me : ** Chapter Eleven :P  
**Heba : **YES !

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Yugi…." Yami whispered, "Yugi…Yugi !"

"Huh ? w-wha ?" Yugi opened his eyes.

"Look, the map." Yami smiled and pointed

"Yes !" Yugi exclaimed, "Finally, a cure !"

"Indeed," Atemu smiled and stood up.

"You're awake ?" Yugi asked, Atemu nodded

"We all are," Bakura said as he stood up.

"So…do we just go and get it ?" Heba asked.

"Dartz is not in this building…he's too busy.." Atemu said, "the first cure is in…..Paris.."

"What now ?" Marik asked as everyone pointed their attention to Atemu.

Atemu looked at the map for a second then thought for another, before whispering with a slightly hearable tone, "Let's go."

(Yugi's POV)

I nodded, as did the rest. We then followed Atemu to another room that contained some sort of portals. Four of them were red and one was green.

"The green one," Atemu said as he walked through it. Everyone followed as I did…I wonder, who's cure is it ?

_**A/N:**_

**Bakura : **What ?! You didn't even post 200 words !

**Me :** Shut up, Florance. I know it was really really short but I just didn't know exactly what to put next yet. I also wanted to remind everyone that I'm still going on with the story and that my next update will be better

**Yugi : **Understandable..


	12. Paris

_**A/N :**_

**Atemu : **Let's hope this will be a proper chapter.

**Me :** Hey ! I'm writing, aren't I ?!

**Yami :** ON WITH THE CHAPTER !

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Where on earth could we find a cure ?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're going to find a sign that says 'Cures' now, are we ?" Bakura murmured as he walked on the sidewalk

"Pssst !" came a voice

"huh ?" Yugi wondered, "Heba, did you say something ?"

"Wasn't me.." Heba shrugged.

"Hey guys !" came the voice

Marik looked behind him to see a short blond haired girl wearing glasses.

"Rebecca ?" Yami blinked, "where did you come from ?"

"Oh, I'm here for you guys !" she smiled

"For us ?" Marik asked

"Mhm !" she nodded, "As soon as I found out that you were trying to find cures, I came as fast as I could"

"But how did you know about the cures ? and how did you know that we're coming to Paris ?" Yugi blinked, 'Does she even know about our forms ?!' he froze

"First of all, I knew about it from Seto Kaiba, whom told me that you headed to Atlantis. Then, I called Dartz and he—" she was interrupted

"Dartz ?! how on earth did you call him ?" Heba jumped

Before answering, Rebecca looked around and whispered, "I also change…"

Atemu's eyes widened, "But…how ?"

"Long story ! anyways, I made my way here and found out that your cure is an elixir but no indication to whom it cures." Rebecca said.

"Interesting, and do you know where it is ?" Atemu asked

"If I said yes, I would be lying and if I said no, I wouldn't be honest" she said

Bakura blinked, "HELL ! just tell us !"

"Alright ! Alright ! Jeez, low-tempered much ?" Rebecca frowned, "It's located around the 'Eiffel Tower' but that's all I know, I'm afraid" she added.

"Thank you so much for your help, Rebecca" Yugi smiled, Rebecca blushed and took off her glasses

"Anything for you, Yugi" she said

Marik looked at her then shouted, "Let's get outta here, before things get uncomfortable !"

"Agreed !" Bakura said, snatching Yugi and running off.

"I'll see ya soon !" Rebecca waved.

* * *

_At the Eiffel tower_

"That was so not cool, you guys !" Yugi protested

"What ? did you like her or something, shrimp ?" Bakura smirked

"What ?! no ! I mean, be polite !" Yugi blushed

"You should have figured it out by now that they can't be polite" Heba smiled and rubbed the back of his head

"He's right, Aibou. Don't expect politeness nor respect from those two" Yami sighed

"I'm hurt" Marik smirked

"Now, would you please focus at the matter at hand ?" Atemu asked

"Yeah, ok.." Bakura said.

"She said that it's an elixir. How do we find it ?" Marik asked.

"I don't think it will be life threatening at all..just boring" Heba said

"Don't underestimate what Dartz said..could be important.." Yami said, leaning on a wall while looking at the tower

"There must be something..a sign" Yugi said as he walked under the tower

"A sign ?" Heba repeated

"You mean like that one ?" Bakura asked, pointing at a small shining bottle like container inside one of the holes of the tower itself

"How on earth are we supposed to get up there ?!" Marik yelled

"Hold on, Atemu can fly, can't he ?" Heba asked as he looked at Atemu

"I cannot do that, Heba" Atemu sighed

"Huh ? but…why not ?" Heba asked

Yami looked around and looked at the object once more "Too many people.." he said

Heba also took a look around and understood what Yami said.

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

If Atemu were to fly and people saw him, they'd either scream and make a scene or try and shoot him down.

And Atemu also didn't look like he's ready to take that risk.

"What now ?" I asked

"We find another way up.." Yami said

"how ?" Bakura asked, Yami pointed at a small bench that a window cleaner uses.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Bakura said, Yami insisted.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Fine…" Bakura sighed, "But I'm not going alone !" he added while pulling Marik and Yugi's hands to the bench

"B-b-but I'm afraid of hights !" Yugi protested

"Oh, don't be such a baby ! nothing to worry about" Marik said.

"Where have I heard that before ?" Yugi said sarcastically.

Bakura started pulling on the rope as soon as the three of them were on the wooden board, which caused them to be lifted up.

* * *

"Can you see it ?!" Heba yelled to Yugi

"Not yet !" Yugi yelled back

"There ! I see it !" Marik announced as he pointed to the purple round container.

"Can you reach it ?!" Atemu shouted

"Hold on !" Marik leaned forward and expanded his hand to the elixir, "Almost ! I can't g-grab it !"

"Let's swing then." Bakura said as he started to shift his weight to make the bench move

"Careful, Bakura !" Yami yelled worriedly as he watched

"Don't worry !" Bakura yelled back

"Almost there !" Marik's finger was able to touch the elixir

Yugi quickly gave a small push to Marik, "Got It !" Marik grabbed the bottle

"Good ! now get down !" Atemu yelled

"It's slippery !" Marik yelled as the elixir fell from his hand

"Oh no ! quick ! someone catch it !" Yugi yelled

Heba quickly dashed to catch the elixir just in time to break it's fall.

"Thank Ra" Atemu sighed in relief

"Nice catch, kiddo !" Bakura smiled as he lowered himself down along with Yugi and Marik.

"Now, we need to get back to Dartz" Yami said as he walked to Heba

"Might I be of service ?" said a voice

Atemu looked back and saw the child, "Rebecca ? how can you be of service ?" he asked

"I help Dartz. I can open a portal for you.." she said and quickly looked around. She then casted some sort of spell that opened a big blue portal.

"Thanks, Rebecca!" Heba said as he ran through.

Atemu, Yami, Marik and Bakura followed.

"Aren't you going, Yugi ?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah..I-I will" he said and started walking till he faced the portal then looked back at Rebecca with a smile

"See you soon ?" Yugi asked

"you bet" she smiled.

Yugi closed his eyes with a smile and walked through the portal, 'Maybe…I do like her..' he thought

* * *

_**A/N :**_

**Bakura : **Not bad

**ME : ** Thanks ? .

**Yugi : ** Rebecca ?!

**ME :** Mhm ! ^.^

**Marik :** R&R to find out what happens next !


	13. Castle

_**A/N :**_

**Me : **I guess my last update was confusing ?

**Atemu : **Some of the readers did say that..

**Yugi :** Just go on ! you've been away for a week

**Me : **What does that have to do with anything ? .

**Yami : ***face palm*Chapter Thirteen, please…

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"Hurry up, Yami or you'll fall behind !" Marik shouted as he ran towards a small castle.

"Who would've known that Pegasus' island had a cure ?" Yugi said as he jumped from the top of a huge stone to the other.

"I know that I didn't !" Atemu said as he flapped his poorly lit dark wings in moonlight.

"None of us did !" Yami yelled as he ran, trying to catch up to the other five ahead of him, "I just wonder what-" he was cut off by a 'Bang'.

"What the effing hell was that ?" Bakura said as he paused and looked back to see Yami on the ground.

"Oh dear…" Heba sighed as he stopped in midair and looked at Yami, "You alright ?"

Yami stood up and growled, "Forget this !" he then changed into the creature he held within him.

(Yugi's POV)

"Just don't go too far, Yami !" I said as I jumped ahead.

I noticed that Yami dashed because I felt a quick breeze beside me..Everyone knows that vampires have super speed and super strength, am I right ?

(Normal POV)

"Any idea of what is the object we are supposed to find ?" Marik asked as he scuffled alongside Bakura on his hands and feet.

"Not a clue !" Atemu replied as he dashed in midair, "All Dartz said was that we were supposed to meet someone in front of the castle's door"

"You mean like her ?" Yami said as he pulled over and eventually sliding the rest of the way.

"Who ?" Atemu asked as he slowly landed beside his brother and withdrew back his wings.

"Her.." Yami said and pointed to a tall blond girl standing at the castle door.

"Well, I'll be…" Bakura whispered as he stopped along with Marik, whom changed back

"Hello, boys." The female said with a smile, "missed me much ?"

* * *

"I can't believe it's you, Mai" Yugi smiled as he walked with the gang in the long corridor of the castle.

"Yes, I mean, who could've thought that one of our friends back home, would be here" Atemu said with a smile.

"I just wanted to help you boys as much as I could" Mai smiled

"Now that we know that you're the one helping us, what is the cure ?" Bakura asked as he followed.

"But of course..You're cure is a small transparent crystal that is found inside this castle." Mai stated as she stopped and turned to face her friends.

"No indication to whom the cure belongs to ?" Yami asked

Mai shook her head silently, "I can only tell you to take the upper levels of the castle along with the roof tops of it.." she said.

"Thank you, Mai" Heba said with a smile.

"I'll be around looking, if you need anything." The female stated

Atemu nodded, "now, split up and search the castle for this crystal."

* * *

(Marik's POV)

We all nodded and headed in different directions. I, took the room where Pegasus dueled his opponents..I wonder what happened to the guy anyway..

The room was completely dark and I could have sworn that I heard footsteps behind me but every time I looked back,..there was nothing.

* * *

(Atemu's POV)

I walked along the dark corridor..alone..

I looked at every angle for that crystal and tried to be patient, I really did but something was odd about the place..We never really knew why Pegasus left this castle a while ago.

I'd look out the window every now and then to see the moon..but..

I walked to a window at the end of the corridor and I could feel the atmosphere get even warmer every time I took a step forward.

…I Paused…

* * *

(Heba's POV)

I was searching some rooms on the top floor of the castle. I looked between the sheets and even under beds and chairs.

I walked into a room filled with pictures, I smiled..I DO love art and photography and that was a mixture of both.

Looking under the sheets, I paused..I could feel the pictures around me..staring.

'There's nothing wrong..I just need some sleep, that's all..' I thought to myself, trying to ignore the FACT that the eyes of those pictures were following my every step and studying my every move..I swallowed

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

I headed to Pegasus' room upstairs, 'if there is a crystal, I'll find it there' I thought as I entered the huge room

I tried turning on the lights switch but nothing happened "how am I supposed to find something as small as a nutshell in a dark room ?!" I growled

Then I felt warmth around my neck, as if there was a mouth opened and breathing..

'Yami….' I thought, though Yami wasn't the type that attacks without any signs..it wasn't him..

But I'm not in the clear yet

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

I took one side of the rooftops and wandered around.

"Where is that crystal ?" I wondered out loud as I looked at the place that I was standing, when I dueled Seto Kaiba.

'Been a long time..' I looked at the sea from where I was (I was standing on the edge..stupid..) and smiled faintly.

I really missed how we used to duel together and go defeat bad guys so we can save the world.

I felt myself being pushed off..

My eyes widened as I tried to scuffle back but something was pushing me from behind..

The next thing I knew was that I found myself hanging on with one hand to the edge as my whole body was dangling on top of the rocks down below.

"Guys ! Someone ! Help me !" I cried from the top of my lungs

* * *

(Yami's POV)

"Yugi !" I yelled as I heard his scream. I was on the other side of the rooftops and quickly dashed to Yugi's location.

"Yugi !" I searched the area quickly with my eyes, "Where are you ?!"

"Yami, please !" I heard his scream from the edge so I ran to the side as fast as I could. And there he was..hanging on with one hand as the weight of his body pulled him down.

"P-please, h-help me" he whispered with tears in his eyes.

I extended my hand down to him, "Grab my hand, Yugi !"  
I watched as he grabbed it, he was shaking..he was terrified. Who could have done this ?!

(Normal POV)

"Hang on, Yugi !" Yami shouted as he started pulling his partner.

Yugi started lifting himself up along with Yami's pull, until he was safe from danger

* * *

"Mou hitori no boku !" Yugi said, hanging on to Yami's chest as his eyes were filled with tears. The boy was shaking violently.

"It's alright, Aibou," Yami said as he patted Yugi's back, "how on earth did you manage to hang like that ?" he remembered

"I don't know ! I felt myself being pushed from the top !" Yugi shivered at the memory.

"Pushed you ? I do remember that I heard noises from the other side.." Yami commented

"One explanation…" Yugi gasped as he looked at Yami

* * *

"GHOSTS !" Heba yelled as he ran outside a room, trying to escape a transparent figure that was chasing him.

* * *

"Get away from me !" Marik said as he lunged at the figures in front of him with his claws

* * *

"Splitting up was the worst idea you came up with, Atemu !" Bakura growled as he swung a bone in his hand across the room

"Alright, it was a mistake !" Atemu almost hissed as batted his wings in the corridor, trying to blow away the ghosts.

"Gang way !" Heba shrieked as he bumped into Atemu.

"Watch where you're going Heba !" Atemu yelled as he flapped his wings at the figures.

"The hell, Heba ! aren't you a ghost ?!" Yugi Yelled as he ran beside Yami, trying to escape the figures behind them

Heba blinked, "Yeah ? so ?"

Yami face palmed.

"Try to reason with them, you idiot !" Marik growled from the other room.

'Reason ?' Heba thought as he changed quickly. "Stop !" Heba's yell grabbed the attention of the ghosts, they all came around Heba.

'Is it working ?' Bakura thought as he went out the room to Atemu's side

"Why are you doing this ? We mean you no harm. We are only trying to find a small transparent crystal" Heba said out loud, the ghosts just seemed to whisper each other and mumble.

"what are they saying ?" Yami whispered Yugi as they watched from the end of the corridor.

One of the ghosts came closer to Heba and gave him a small packet then, all the ghosts vanished.

"Wired…" Yugi said as he walked to Heba, whom changed back.

Heba opened the packet and blinked, "The crystal !" he smiled

"What ?!" Atemu grabbed the packet from Heba's hand and looked inside to find the transparent object inside.

"How incredible !" Bakura comented.

"You don't have to tell me twice" a voice came

Yugi smiled, "Guess what, Mai ! the crystal was with the ghosts all along"

Mai smiled back, "Well, the reason Pegasus left was because of these spirits that roamed the castle."

"Reasonable.." Marik commented.

"Time for you to go back, guys." Mai smiled as she snapped a finger, a portal appeared.

"But what about you ?" Yami asked, "how will you get home ?"

"Don't worry about me, hun." Mai winked, "I'll be fine"

* * *

Everyone made their way through the portal but Yami was taking his time, 'They almost killed Yugi..We have to watch our step cause it looks like the dangers of our challenges are increasing..step by step..'

* * *

_**A/N :**_

**Me :** So ? ^.^

**Heba : **Not bad ?

**Yami : **Good ?

**Atemu :** R&R **IF** you want the next chapter

**Me: **I see what you did there *winks*


	14. The Graveyard

_**A/N:**_

**Me : **sorry for taking so long !

**Yami : **You did, didn't you ?

**Atemu :** Chapter, please…

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"You DO realize that there was a cure underneath our noses, right ?" Bakura asked as he started digging.

"You're the one to talk ! you come here quite often !" Atemu complained as he stood up to take a better view of the graveyard.

"A cure in Domino…and It's in a graveyard…great…" Heba said sarcastically as he looked at a tombstone.

"It's not that bad…just quiet…and scary.." Yugi said in a shaking voice.

"Yep. I like it that way" Bakura said.

"Less talking, more looking" Atemu stated, still digging in the dirt.

"This is taking forever…." Yami said.

"Where is that stupid skull !" Marik yelled.

"It's obviously your cure, Bakura ! stop slacking and try helping us !" Heba called

"Fine !" Bakura frowned as he dug faster

(Atemu's POV)

We took three hours digging but we found nothing ! This is agony !

Especially, Marik's complaining and Heba's constant nagging all night..they just wouldn't stop..

(Normal POV)

"This is taking fore—" Yugi was interrupted by a sudden howling.

"What was that ?!" Yami stood up straight and looked around himself.

"We need to find that bone and get out of here !" Marik said quickly.

"Gods ! how can we find a blue bone in a graveyard ?!" Heba kept digging

"Just dig !" Atemu shouted

Yugi and Yami quickly gave their attention to a dark figure hiding behind a tree.

"Um..Atemu.." Yami whispered

"What is it now ?" Atemu said, not lifting his head to Yugi

"Run…" Yugi whispered

"what..?" Marik looked at Yugi

"Run. Now." Yugi said, taking a step back.

Everyone stood up and gave their attention to the black figure, whom suddenly dashed to their direction.

This made the group scatter into different directions.

"The hell is that ?!" Bakura snarled as he ran to a tree.

"I have no idea !" Heba replied in an instant.

(Yugi's POV)

I hid behind a huge tree and stayed there for a bit. I could hear my knees shaking and my heart racing..

"Yugi !" Yami gave a yell, which had frighten me.

I was frozen. I couldn't talk nor move..I was just too scared to do anything.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me that came closer every second. I was breathing heavily, shaking with fear.

"Hello, Yugi" the figure said

(Normal POV)

"huh ?" Yugi looked behind him to see a tall female

"Go to hell, Vivian…" Yugi sighed in relief

"You should have seen the look on your face !" Vivian giggled

"Vivian Wong.." Yami blinked

"Well, I'll be…" Marik said

_**A/N :**_

**Me :** short…again

**Yugi : **no ideas, huh ?

**Me :** T^T


End file.
